


Twenty-Three Dollars and Seventeen Cents

by TheHotdagaIsTrueArt



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Snow, birthday fic, i write a lot of angst so, just a sweet fic, some other aus too im sure i dont even know anymore, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt/pseuds/TheHotdagaIsTrueArt
Summary: Mike's birthday, and maybe someone else's, too.





	Twenty-Three Dollars and Seventeen Cents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illusions_and_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/gifts).



Michael Soup had never been one to make a big deal out of his birthday. It had never seemed that important to him, it was just the day he happened to come into existence, so what? In fact, he felt that he was going all out this year, he was going out for lunch, something he rarely did, and he wasn’t going to worry about the price of the food. Well, it wasn’t like there was much to worry about, he was going to a small cafe whose most expensive item was $15, and he didn’t even remember what that was. Anyways, it was still special, and he was enjoying himself. He even had the day off work! Well, it was a Saturday, so he would have had the day off anyways, but that was besides the point. Who cared why he had the day off, the point was that he was actually doing something for himself. His therapist would be proud. 

He had finished his lunch and had just asked for the bill. The waitress, the one who was usually there when he stopped by, Gebra, whistled in fake disbelief. “Twenty-three dollars _and_ seventeen cents? Wow, Soup, you’ve really gone all out today,” 

“I wouldn’t usually, but it’s my birthday today so I figured I should do something special,” Mike replied, smiling at her.

“Oh hey, happy birthday, Mike,” Gebra smiled back.

“It’s your birthday?” A voice from the table over drew Mike and Gebra’s attention. A tall man was looking over at them, surprised. He blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just, it’s my birthday, too! What are the odds?” 

“Like 50%,” Another waitress at the restaurant (and Mike’s neighbor), Maizey, spoke up from cleaning a table. When no one replied she shrugged. “Sorry, I don’t mean to make your discovery seem less impressive,” 

“That sounds like exactly what you’re doing,” Mike commented. He knew Maizey well, and knew her sarcastic humor even better. 

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response and went back to cleaning the table. 

Mike turned his attention back to the man who shared his birthday. “Well, happy birthday, then,” 

“Thank you! Same to you!” He grinned for a moment before continuing. “Hey, why don’t I pay for you? As a gift,” He motioned to Gebra who smiled and handed him the check for Mike’s meal. 

“But it’s your birthday, too, I feel like I should take you somewhere now,” Mike frowned slightly, not unhappy, just not used to people doing things for him.

The man winked. “I wouldn’t say no to that,” He handed Gebra money for his and Mike’s meals. “I’m Ernie, by the way,”

“Mike,” Mike said, smiling. He liked this Ernie. “Where would you like to go?”

Ernie didn’t have a good answer and they found themselves in a nearby park, watching some ducks. The ducks weren’t particularly interesting, they were just ducks, but the conversation was. They found out that they had both been in the air force, although Mike had been in the British air force and Ernie had been in the American. Still, they had been in it at the same time, and had tried to figure out if their paths had crossed somehow, but it was difficult to pin down. They’d both been in it for over ten years, which was a lot of time to comb through to remember a chance meeting. 

Ernie was easy to talk to and Mike felt comfortable with him. It was like they’d known each other their whole lives. It didn’t matter that they were just walking around a park on a freezing day, it was enough. 

Mike had been telling Ernie a story from his university days when it began to snow. The snow wasn’t soft, drifting stuff, either, it was icy and bit at any exposed skin. The wind had also picked up and it was no longer pleasant weather for a walk. 

Ernie frowned. “I suppose I should head back home, then,”

“No, wait,” Mike put a hand on Ernie’s arm, then pulled back. “We could go back to my place?” He blushed slightly. “Not in that way. I mean, I live right there. I could make use some tea and we could wait for it to clear up. It’s not exactly safe driving weather,” 

Ernie grinned brightly. “I’d like that, Mike!”

The walk back to Mike’s apartment wasn’t exactly fun. Well, being with Ernie was fun, but the weather was not. They were nearly there when Mike managed to slip on an icy patch. He let out a very undignified yelp and braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead he found himself in Ernie’s arms, his new friend staring down at him wide-eyed, like he was surprised to have managed to catch Mike. They stared at each other for a moment before Ernie carefully set Mike back up on his feet. They were both blushing. 

“Thank you,” Mike said, readjusting his coat.

“Anytime,” Ernie replied, carefully looking at the building behind Mike.

“It’s just right here,” Mike mumbled before turning and leading the way into his apartment, trusting that Ernie would follow.

Ernie did, and soon they were out of the freezing weather and taking off their coats and boots, relieved to be somewhere warm again. Mike wasn’t quite sure what to do next, he hadn’t had anyone over in a while. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Maizey had forced her way into his apartment and stolen two cups of sugar just two days ago, but she didn’t count. She did stuff like that all the time. 

He stood there for a moment, trying to come up with something to say, something to do. “Would you like some tea?” _Jeez Mike, is that all you can come up with?_

“Yes, I would,” Ernie smiled down at Mike and Mike suddenly realized how short he was compared to Ernie. He blushed slightly and busied himself with making tea.

He put the kettle on the stove and took a deep breath to try to get rid of his blush. He was Mike Soup he didn’t get feelings for people this quickly. He turned around from the stove and jumped. Ernie was standing right there. Hadn’t he just been by the doorway? 

Ernie put a hand on his shoulder, which did nothing to help Mike stop blushing. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you!” He grinned, a little goofily. “I just thought I’d see if you needed any help?”

“Oh, no, thank you,” Mike returned Ernie’s smile, a little nervously. 

They stood like that for a moment, Mike looking up at Ernie, Ernie looking down at him, neither saying anything. Then the kettle whistled and Mike stepped back to prepare the tea, the moment lost. Ernie stepped back, too, and if Mike had turned around, he would’ve seen that he was blushing, too. But he didn’t, and by the time the tea was ready, neither of them were blushing. Mike handed Ernie a mug and lead him over to the couch where they sat down. 

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, and Mike was beginning to worry that he’d made a mistake in bringing Ernie here when Ernie spoke up. “So how about that weather, huh?” 

And just like that, they were back to talking about anything and everything. College and their time in the military and their lives now. Ernie had just moved there, apparently, and he was happy to already have a friend. Mike told him about what it was like to move to America from Britain. Neither of them talked about their childhoods, but that was fine, it was nice to keep the conversation happy. 

It seemed like no time had passed at all, but the next thing they knew it was dark out and their mugs had been empty and cold for a long time. Mike opened his mouth to comment on how long it had been when the lights flickered and went out. They stared at each other in the dark for a moment. It had gotten dark out while they talked, and they could barely see each other. 

“I suppose it’s a surprise the power stayed on as long as it did,” Mike commented, standing. “I’ll find the flashlights,” 

“Good idea,” Ernie stood, too, following Mike into the kitchen.

Mike found a flashlight in a drawer, then headed to the window and squinted into the darkness, frowning. “I don’t think you’ll be able to drive home tonight,” He turned to look back at Ernie, who was right next to him again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you for so long,”

“Don’t apologize, Mike, I had fun,” Ernie smiled down at him. 

“I didn’t even get you anything, I meant to repay you for lunch, it’s your birthday, too,” Mike’s frown deepened. He’d probably messed up Ernie’s plans for the day, which was a shitty thing to do. 

Ernie stepped even closer and brought a hand up to rest on Mike’s cheek. “Spending time with you was more than enough,” 

Mike blinked up at Ernie, lost for words. He leaned forwards slightly, uncertain.

Ernie leaned down and pressed his lips to Mike’s in a soft kiss. Mike dropped the flashlight he was holding and pressed into the kiss, standing on his toes to make it easier for Ernie. He wrapped his arms around Ernie’s neck and Ernie put his free hand on Mike’s waist, pulling him even closer. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back. 

Ernie grinned. “Happy birthday, Mike,”

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled Ernie down for another kiss, smiling. When they pulled apart again, Ernie pulled him into a hug. Mike closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “Happy birthday, Ernie,” He paused, then quietly added, “Thank you,” 

“Anytime,” Ernie ran a hand through Mike’s hair. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but can I say here for the night?”

Mike laughed. “You didn’t even have to ask,” He pulled back and smiled up at Ernie, feeling better than he had in awhile. “It might sound odd, but it feels like we were meant for each other,” 

“It really does, doesn’t it,” Ernie rested a hand against Mike’s cheek again, then grinned and scooped Mike up into his arms. “I’m really glad I bought you lunch. Best twenty-three dollars and seventeen cents I’ve ever spent,” 

Mike laughed and kissed Ernie again. Maybe birthdays were worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the wonderful Illusions_and_reality! My amazing beta for ADAMB and just an awesome friend! The Mike to my Maizey! A fantastic human person! A blessing to this world!  
> ANYWAYS i only listened to taylor swift while writing this. Art.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
